


Il funerale dei cuori

by Aliesk



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drammatico, Futuro, Morte - Freeform, Multi, Non tiene conto della quarta stagione, Omicidio, One-Shot, Suicidio, Tematiche delicate, Tematiche forti, Violenza - Omicidio - Suicidio non descrittivo nei particolari
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono passati molti anni dalla morte di Ian Gallagher, che ha cambiato e distrutto altre due vite. Quelle di Mandy e di Mickey. Per sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il funerale dei cuori

"Alla fine se ne vanno tutti, tutti loro" era stato il pensiero che aveva attraversato la mente di Mickey dopo la partenza di Ian.  
"Quella cagna di mia madre, Ian fottuto Gallagher, la prossima sarà Mandy?" aveva chiesto a se stesso reprimendo un brivido e scuotendo il capo, perché lei non lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
"Vanno tutti via e io sono ancora qui. Bloccato. In questa merdosa South Side, perché gli appartengo. Nasco e muoio qui, è così che deve andare" si era ritrovato a pensare con un sorriso triste sulle labbra secche e screpolate, pieno di dolore e di rancore.  
"Non ci sono altre opzioni, non per me, non per un fottuto Milkovich".  
Mickey aveva bevuto l'ultimo sorso. La bottiglia ormai vuota era scivolata dalle sue dita, cadendo a terra e rompendosi. Lui l'aveva lasciata cadere perché non gli importava, perché non gliene fregava più un cazzo di nulla.  
L'unica cosa bella che aveva mai avuto in vita sua era scomparsa, lui non aveva fatto niente per impedirlo, e quella cosa – Ian fottuto Gallagher – era svanita. L'unica cosa bella che aveva avuto non c'era più, quindi vaffanculo.  
“Un Milkovich è nato per morire qui, nella South Side, dove tutto inizia e finisce” aveva sussurrato nel buio che lo avvolgeva in una morsa stretta, glaciale.  
“Eccoti qui, finalmente ti ho trovato, stupido cazzone!” aveva esclamato Mandy, colpendolo sulla spalla con un pugno ben assestato.  
“Che diavolo vuoi, stronza?” aveva urlato Mickey contro il suo bel viso, così pallido e con gli occhi così azzurri che gli ricordavano i propri, perché erano talmente simili da sembrare identici.  
“Ero preoccupata per te” aveva ammesso lei, fronteggiandolo e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
“Dobbiamo parlare di Ian” aveva detto in tono fermo.  
“Io invece non voglio affatto parlarne” aveva risposto Mickey evitando il contatto visivo, perché nelle iridi ghiacciate di Mandy ritrovava se stesso.  
"Non puoi continuare a rovinarti la vita solo perché lui se ne è andato, solo perché tu l'hai allontanato e lui con te si è arreso, solo perché vuole cercare di realizzare il suo sogno e solo perché sta cercando di costruirsi qualcosa mentre tu invece sai solo distruggere tutto quanto". La voce di Mandy aveva tremato nell'aria.  
"Guardati intorno, principessina, guarda dove cazzo viviamo le nostre merdosissime vite! Che cosa può esserci di peggio?" aveva strillato Mickey con la disperazione impressa nel blu del suo sguardo.  
"La morte" aveva replicato Mandy senza esitazione.  
"È come se lo fossimo già, morti” aveva ribattuto Mickey subito dopo.  
“Io finirò con un proiettile in testa o in prigione a vita, un tipo ti metterà incinta o finirai in prigione a vita anche tu. Fine della fottutissima storia e, indovina, non c'è nessun lieto fine per noi due” aveva aggiunto, sollevando la testa e incontrando il suo sguardo per la seconda volta.  
"Stronzate, solo perché tu credi che non ci sia più speranza non vuol dire che sia davvero così” aveva sussurrato Mandy.  
Mandy si era avvicinata, facendo per circondarlo tra le braccia e confortarlo, ma Mickey l'aveva respinta e l'aveva fatta cadere al suolo.  
“Non voglio più parlarne, mai più, hai capito?” Mickey lo aveva detto con lentezza, senza sviare gli occhi e lasciandoli fissi in quelli di lei.  
Mandy aveva annuito. Quella fu l'ultima volta in cui Mandy vide Mickey, il suo vero fratello, mentre provava ancora qualcosa, sentimenti di collera ed emozioni forti: perché sarebbe stato svuotato, perché la morte di Ian che si sarebbe verificata alcuni anni dopo avrebbe cambiato la sua vita e Mandy avrebbe perso anche suo fratello, oltre all'amore della sua vita e il suo più caro amico.

C'era stato un tempo in cui la vita era migliore, in cui la South Side non sembrava così squallida, in cui Mandy aveva sperato ardentemente che le cose potessero andare meglio. C'era stato quel tempo, ma era terminato come tutte le cose belle che finiscono.  
"Perché se muoiono le speranze muori anche tu" aveva sempre pensato Mandy cercando di farsi forza.  
Morte. Quella cambia tutto. Ti cambia dentro.  
La madre di Mandy era morta da molti anni, suicidandosi: erano stati i suoi figli a ritrovare il cadavere senza vita. Mickey aveva coperto gli occhi di Mandy con le mani, Tony era rimasto a guardare per un lungo istante, incapace di muoversi, e Jamie si era rifugiato in un angolo a piangere. Mickey aveva allungato una mano verso di lei, l'aveva sfiorata e la sua voce, piena di speranza, aveva chiesto: "Mamma?".  
Ma lei era morta. Morta per sempre. I morti non tornano. Le persone nascono e muoiono continuamente, è un cerchio senza fine.  
Era stato il primo cadavere che aveva visto. Mandy odiava i cadaveri: erano gusci vuoti, erano scatole svuotate di tutto, erano solo dei miseri contenitori perché il loro interno era ormai vuoto.

Mandy guardò con attenzione il proprio riflesso nello specchio: le occhiaie spesse e violacee, la pelle di un pallore innaturale, il viso scavato e le rughe che testimoniavano i suoi quarant'anni, l'abuso degli alcolici, delle sigarette, della droga e l'illusione di una vita felice che non aveva mai avuto.  
"Ian, Ian, Ian" mormorò Mandy, pronunciando il suo nome come se fosse una maledizione.  
Era morto anche lui da quindici anni e tutte le loro vite - di coloro che erano rimasti – erano state brutalmente spezzate: Mandy, che non aveva mai smesso di amarlo; Mickey, che lo aveva amato così tanto da essere spaventato dall'intensità di quel sentimento; Lip, che lo aveva amato in modo incondizionato; Fiona, che lo aveva visto nascere, crescere e poi scomparire nel nulla; Debbie e Carl che avevano creduto fosse invincibile e indistruttibile, e Liam, che, di lui, conservava pochi, fumosi ricordi.  
Era accaduto durante una missione militare: una bomba, lui era esploso e molti altri insieme a Ian Gallagher erano morti, quel giorno, perciò non c'era stato nessun cadavere. Ian era sparito, come se non fosse mai esistito, invece sarebbe vissuto fino alla fine dell'eternità negli occhi dei vivi, in quelli di chi sarebbe rimasto e l'avrebbe ricordato, continuando ad amarlo.  
Era scomparso anche Frank Gallagher un anno dopo, perché il suo fegato aveva ceduto.  
Jamie era morto di overdose diversi mesi successivi, con la siringa ancora infilata nella vena del braccio. Era stata Mandy a trovare il suo corpo, si era portata una mano alla bocca e l'aveva premuta con forza contro di essa.  
Tony era andato via. Era tornato. Se ne era andato di nuovo. Lo aveva fatto spesso, come se cercasse il suo posto nel mondo. Ma il posto di un Milkovich è nella South Side, i Milkovich nascono e muoiono lì. Gli appartengono, così come lei e Mickey sarebbero sempre appartenuti a Ian.  
Iggy e Joey, i suoi cugini, avevano contratto enormi debiti con le persone sbagliate ed erano stati fatti sparire, fatti fuori probabilmente, e nessun corpo era stato ritrovato in via ufficiale.

Mandy aveva cercato inutilmente di rimettere insieme i pezzi delle loro vite e della propria. Ma non c'era riuscita. Alla fine tutto e tutti erano stati rovinati e traditi dalla vita. Una vita che non avevano nemmeno più la voglia di vivere. Però Mandy ci aveva provato, gli altri si erano arresi, e non avevano neanche tentato di raccogliere le macerie che la morte di Ian aveva creato.  
I Gallagher non si erano arresi. Fiona si era affermata nel suo lavoro; Lip lavorava in un cantiere edile; Debbie era diventata una maestra d'asilo; Carl e il suo migliore amico Little Hank erano finiti in prigione perché erano diventati i criminali più famosi della South Side; e infine Liam doveva essere ormai diplomato.  
Macerie e detriti. Ecco quello che la morte lasciava. Vuoto e polvere.  
Avevano distrutto il vecchio edificio abbandonato, mai terminato, e dopo la sua distruzione Mickey aveva iniziato ad ubriacarsi ancora di più, come se non gli bastasse mai.  
"Scopavamo sempre qui" aveva detto Mickey una notte, totalmente disorientato e confuso e sbronzo, fissando ciò che rimaneva del luogo in cui lui e Ian avevano trascorso molto tempo.  
Era stato un sussurro nel buio e Mandy era lì al suo fianco, che si accendeva una sigaretta, ma forse Mickey non si era reso conto del segreto che aveva rivelato. Mandy capì che doveva essere diventato il loro posto. Ora non c'era nulla. Non rimaneva più niente e questo faceva male a Mickey, gli stritolava il cuore in una morsa. C'erano solo i ricordi - quelli belli - e Mickey non voleva riportarli indietro, non voleva ricordare, non voleva che tornassero a galla. Avrebbe voluto distruggerli. Ma né l'alcol né la droga sarebbero bastati.  
Mandy lo sapeva bene, questo. Mickey aveva scagliato la bottiglia vuota nell'aria, che era volata via, lontano, schiantandosi per terra e rompendosi.  
Si era voltato e aveva ricominciato a camminare nel silenzio, barcollando.  
Mandy l'aveva seguito e l'aveva circondato con un braccio, cercando di sostenerlo affinché non cadesse.  
Mickey aveva alzato la testa e i loro sguardi si erano incrociati per un momento.  
"Ce la faccio da solo" aveva protestato in un mugugno.  
Mandy aveva riso, l'aveva stretto più forte contro di sé: "Ci sono io, qui".

Mandy aveva iniziato a prostituirsi insieme a Svetlana. La paga era buona, alcuni clienti le facevano dei regali e Mandy cercava di diventare un'altra persona mentre il loro cazzo affondava tra le sue gambe. Era solo una puttana della South Side, una delle tante, una come tante.  
"La paga è buona e i soldi ci servono" aveva detto Mandy a Svetlana, e la donna russa aveva annuito.  
Una parte di Mandy amava il suo lavoro. Perché c'era calore nel corpo, perché c'era qualcosa di vivo in lei anche solo per un attimo, perché lei si sentiva meno vuota del solito. Ma non era un effetto duraturo.  
I clienti pagavano e se ne andavano, lasciandola di nuovo sola con i suoi pensieri e il suo dolore.  
C'erano sere dure - le più dure - da vivere che sembravano non finire mai, persino per lei che aveva mandato giù così tanta merda in vita sua. Erano quelle in cui Mandy rientrava a casa seguita da Svetlana, ritrovando Mickey ubriaco sul pavimento o non ritrovandolo affatto da nessuna parte. Le più terribili erano le sere in cui Mickey stentava a riconoscere sua sorella, che sedeva accanto a lui sul pavimento gelido, gli prendeva il viso tra le mani e gli diceva: "Non puoi continuare così".  
Una notte, rientrate dal lavoro, Mandy e Svetlana avevano litigato furiosamente.  
Svetlana aveva osservato Mickey con una smorfia di disgusto e aveva affermato con il suo forte accento russo: "Non ho abbandonato la mia Russia per vivere così!".  
Svetlana aveva dato un calcio a Mickey e gli aveva rovesciato addosso i resti di vodka rimasti nella bottiglia mezza vuota.  
Mandy aveva urlato con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, fronteggiandola: "Allora tornatene in Russia, stronza!".  
Svetlana l'aveva fatto e Mandy era rimasta sola, con la testa di suo fratello appoggiata sul ventre, mentre gli accarezzava i capelli ancora bagnati.  
Aveva pianto molto e le lacrime erano cadute anche sul viso di Mickey, che aveva spalancato gli occhi e aveva sussurrato il suo nome.  
Mandy gli aveva sorriso debolmente e si era chinata a baciarlo sulla guancia.  
"Almeno questa volta mi ha riconosciuta" era stato il pensiero di Mandy.

Mickey – con scarso successo – aveva cercato di farsi uccidere numerose volte. Quando era ubriaco provocava chiunque, soprattutto Terry, sperando che gli piantassero un proiettile in testa e lo liberassero dal peso di dover continuare a vivere.  
Mickey era un Milkovich fino al midollo osseo. La prima regola dei Milkovich è sopravvivere e restare vivi, non ha importanza come, ce l'hanno nel sangue.  
Infatti Mickey era ancora vivo. Vivo. Mandy aveva smesso di considerare suo fratello una persona viva dopo il funerale di Ian. Mickey era morto quel giorno: non aveva pianto, non aveva urlato, non aveva fatto o detto niente. Il nulla lo aveva avvolto e aveva ricoperto i suoi occhi blu rendendoli completamente vuoti.  
Era entrato e uscito dal carcere diverse volte, Mandy aveva smesso di contarle.  
Aveva scopato un sacco di gente a caso, maschi e femmine, Mandy aveva smesso di contare anche loro.  
Mandy aveva smesso di sperare che Mickey potesse tornare a vivere in qualche modo: era perennemente ubriaco, violento, pieno di rabbia cieca, c'era una collera nei suoi occhi che la spaventava.  
E, quando Mickey non era tutto questo, era anche peggio perché sembrava davvero un morto.

Mandy rise. Una risata roca e profonda.  
"Ian è morto, ma Terry fottuto Milkovich è ancora vivo" disse lei, continuando a ridere di una risata senza emozioni e spaccando lo specchio che aveva davanti con un pugno.  
Mandy urlò per il dolore che la lacerava dall'interno, perché lei era una Milkovich e aveva conosciuto la morte fin da bambina, portandola nel cuore.  
Il sangue cominciò a scivolare lungo i suoi polsi, disegnando scie vermiglie sulla pelle, e sporcò le piastrelle del bagno.  
Mandy Milkovich, la puttana della South Side, entrò nella vasca da bagno e si accese una sigaretta, inspirando profondamente.  
Prese il cellulare, compose il numero di Lip, ma lui non rispose. Mandy ascoltò la voce della segreteria telefonica e poi registrò il messaggio: "Ciao Lip, sono Mandy, molto probabilmente sarai al lavoro. Spero che tu stia bene. Mi manchi".  
Lip aveva interrotto gli studi, aveva sposato Karen Jackson - la biondina psicopatica – ed era rimasto nella South Side come se fosse bloccato anche lui lì, insieme al ricordo del suo fratellino morto. Aveva trovato un lavoro che nel complesso trovava soddisfacente.  
La vita di Lip era stata rotta in mille frammenti impossibili da ricomporre, la morte prematura e inaspettata di Ian aveva spaccato tutti loro. Lip si era rifiutato di continuare a vivere senza di lui, l'aveva amato troppo e troppo profondamente, e una parte di lui era esplosa insieme ad Ian. Mandy aveva sempre creduto che la parte migliore di Lip fosse scomparsa con Ian.  
Mandy aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime, le labbra tremavano e il livello dell'acqua continuava a salire circondandola in un abbraccio intriso di calore. Ma Mandy aveva il freddo dentro, fermo nelle cavità del cuore. Niente e nessuno l'avrebbero sciolto.  
Compose il numero di Mickey e lui rispose con voce impastata dal sonno.  
"Mickey" sussurrò lei, con il cuore che iniziava a farsi pesante come il piombo.  
"Che cosa vuoi?" le chiese lui secco.  
"Grazie per avermi coperto gli occhi quando abbiamo trovato mamma morta. Grazie di tutto, grazie per averci provato, grazie" gli disse lei con un sorriso triste sul viso.  
Un momento di silenzio. Mandy lasciò cadere il cellulare oltre il bordo della vasca, la voce di Mickey risuonava ancora dall'apparecchio, e poi lasciò cadere lei stessa. Il corpo nudo e bianco di Mandy scivolò lungo la parete della vasca inabissandosi, sparendo in essa.  
Mandy aveva socchiuso le palpebre e, nella sua mente, aveva rivisto sua madre, Ian, Jamie, Iggy e Joey.  
Gli ultimi volti che vide prima di perdersi – che tutto finisse per sempre, che il cuore smettesse di farle un male da impazzire – furono quelli di Mickey e Lip, di nuovo giovani e felici, senza lo spettro della morte impressa negli occhi.  
Il flacone delle pillole e la bottiglia di vodka erano vuoti, giacevano immobili davanti alla vasca e lei era ferma sul fondo.  
Come una bella bambola dalle batterie scariche.  
Dopo sua madre, Ian, Frank, Jamie, Iggy e Joey era morta anche Mandy, senza più speranze, perché si erano dissipate tutte nel corso degli anni, con l'assenza di Ian che diventava sempre più terribile e palpabile ogni giorno, ora, minuto e secondo che lei viveva con la consapevolezza che non l'avrebbe mai più rivisto.  
Mickey era sopravvissuto perché non l'aveva mai accettato completamente.  
Una volta era stato così ubriaco da urlare contro il cielo invernale: "Ian fottuto Gallagher, dove cazzo sei?".  
Mandy gli aveva risposto: "Lo sai che è morto, smettila".  
Mickey l'aveva guardata con uno sguardo traverso, la faccia arrossata dalla sbronza e aveva risposto: "Stronzate!".  
Mandy lo aveva sorretto, l'aveva riportato a casa, l'aveva condotto nel suo letto e aveva dormito insieme a lui, stringendosi contro il suo petto come faceva da bambina. Perché in quel momento aveva bisogno di amore, di calore, non di morte. Nessuno aveva bisogno della morte, se non Terry Milkovich.  
Mandy era morta. Era un guscio vuoto anche lei, adesso. La porta del bagno si spalancò circa un'ora dopo e Mickey irruppe, sgranando gli occhi e scuotendo la testa.  
"Mandy, Mandy, Mandy!" urlò, inginocchiandosi e prendendola tra le braccia.  
Mickey gridò disperatamente il suo nome finché non fece buio, era rimasto col cadavere di sua sorella accanto e aveva sperato che tornasse in vita, ma non era successo. L'aveva sperato anche con sua madre.  
Mickey la baciò sulla fronte con una dolcezza assoluta, la stessa con cui aveva baciato per la prima volta Ian. Mandy scivolò nuovamente nell'acqua. Mickey la lasciò andare, si diresse in camera e cercò la pistola. La puntò alla propria testa, ma non fu in grado di premere il grilletto.  
Mickey attese, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e il cadavere di sua sorella in bagno.  
Terry tornò a mezzanotte e Mickey aveva capito quello che voleva fare, quello che avrebbe dovuto fare molto prima, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio per farlo: uccidere suo padre e poi ammazzare anche ciò che rimaneva di se stesso.  
Era così che doveva andare. In nessun altro modo.  
Era tempo di farla finita. Era tempo di uccidere. Era tempo di morire. Era il tempo giusto per tutto questo. Era finalmente arrivato, come un pugno nella stomaco, e aveva il sapore dolce e amaro della verità. La liberazione. Era la realtà che uccideva tutte le bugie che lui aveva costruito attorno a sé come una fortezza.  
Mandy era morta e ora era tutto morto insieme a lei, anche l'ultimo pezzo di Mickey sopravvissuto al funerale di Ian.  
  
La vita era il peggior gioco mai esistito e, in un modo o nell'altro, loro avevano perso tutti.  
Mickey avrebbe ucciso suo padre, poi si sarebbe suicidato e qualcuno, forse Tony, si sarebbe occupato dei funerali.  
Tony sarebbe rimasto immobile davanti alle lapidi senza dire una parola, fumando una sigaretta e tracannando birra. Sarebbe rimasto fermo come il giorno della morte della loro madre. Lui, la sua imponente stazza, sarebbe rimasto fermo. Perché non c'era più niente da fare, nemmeno per lui. Perché se ne erano andati via tutti, chi prima e chi dopo, chi in maniera brutale e chi in maniera inaspettata.  
Avrebbe finito la sua sigaretta, la sua bottiglia, e alla fine avrebbe guardato le lapidi e avrebbe letto i nomi, capendo che erano morti e non sarebbero tornati.  
Tony si sarebbe voltato, avrebbe affondato le sue grandi mani nelle tasche del giubbotto e si sarebbe diretto verso casa.  
Ma non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a casa. Tony questa volta sarebbe rimasto. Per se stesso. Per sua madre. Per Jamie. Per Iggy. Per Joey. Per Mickey. Per Mandy. Per tutti coloro che se ne erano andati. Lui sarebbe rimasto.  
In una casa vuota e piena di silenzio. Di ricordi. Di vite interrotte. Di persone spezzate.  
Tony l'avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe smesso di cercare il suo posto nel mondo, perché avrebbe finalmente compreso che era lì, nella maledetta South Side, tra le mura della squallida casa in cui era cresciuto.  
Tra le pareti Tony avrebbe potuto ancora sentir vibrare le risate roche di Iggy e Joey, l'odore dello smalto nero che Mandy si era appena passata sulle unghie, le stronzate che sarebbero uscite fuori dalle bocche di Jamie e di Mickey. Avrebbe percepito la loro presenza. Perché era quello il suo posto e l'aveva capito.  
Avrebbe aperto il frigorifero, preso un'altra birra e l'avrebbe stappata. Avrebbe rinchiuso il frigorifero e avrebbe visto la vecchia fotografia attaccata con dei magneti.  
Era stata scattata il giorno del diciassettesimo compleanno di Mandy, che aveva le braccia strette attorno al collo del ragazzo con i capelli rossi e le labbra posate sulla guancia di un ragazzo con gli occhi azzurri come il cielo e i capelli ricci.  
C'erano anche lui, Mickey, Jamie, Iggy e Joey. Erano tutti nella fotografia, bloccati come se fossero ancora vivi, come ognuno di loro si era sempre sentito, ossia bloccato in quella città di merda dove erano nati e in cui non avevano saputo costruire una vita decente che non facesse schifo.  
Tony avrebbe sorriso. Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi, quello morto, doveva chiamarsi Ian Gallagher. Era stato il fidanzato di sua sorella per molto tempo, ma Tony non aveva mai creduto che stessero insieme, eppure tenevano sinceramente l'uno all'altro. In modo unico e speciale.  
Dopo la morte del ragazzo con i capelli rossi, sia Mandy che suo fratello Mickey erano entrati in una spirale di depressione, in un vortice di dolore nero e sconfinato che Tony aveva conosciuto con la morte di sua madre e, successivamente, di Jamie.  
Tony avrebbe bevuto un altro sorso, concentrandosi sulla foto e facendosi delle domande a cui non avrebbe trovato mai una risposta.  
"Mickey e il ragazzo con i capelli rossi erano amici?" si sarebbe chiesto.  
"Erano più che amici?" avrebbe pensato.  
Mandy era stata innamorata del ragazzo con i capelli rossi, da quando lui era morto lei non aveva più amato veramente nessuno. Quando Mandy era con lui le si illuminavano gli occhi ed era bellissima.  
Dopo la sua morte Tony non aveva più visto il viso di sua sorella diventare luminoso come una stella.  
Mickey e Mandy erano stati distrutti entrambi dalla morte di quel ragazzo, Ian Gallagher.  
Tony avrebbe scosso la testa, avrebbe sfiorato le figure dei suoi fratelli con le dita e avrebbe rimesso la foto dove l'aveva trovata.  
Mickey era morto. Tony aveva perso l'ultimo dei suoi fratelli e compagni di vita, che succhiasse cazzi o lo prendesse su per il culo non aveva importanza. Non più.  
Era morto. E quel segreto - qualunque fosse - se lo era portato nella tomba.  
Tony avrebbe ricordato tutti loro per chi erano stati un tempo molto lontano, cercando di dimenticare il modo in cui la vita, le morti e le scelte sbagliate li avevano trasformati.  
Tony avrebbe finito la sua birra. Avrebbe socchiuso le palpebre e si sarebbe addormentato sul divano.  
Il mattino seguente si sarebbe svegliato e avrebbe sbrigato il suo lavoro di Milkovich, dei suoi sporchi affari che gli permettevano di guadagnare e di tenersi una casa in cui vivere.  
  
La vita avrebbe continuato a scorrere nella South Side. Nel bene e nel male.  
Come scorreva la droga iniettata nelle vene. Come scorrevano gli alcolici giù per la gola.  
Tutto sarebbe andato come doveva andare.  
Non ci sarebbe stata speranza per nessuno, perché la South Side non ne offriva.  
Alla fine avrebbero perso tutti. O forse no.


End file.
